


“Don’t Wear That Suit!”

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel models a favorite suit for Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Don’t Wear That Suit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 23, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 22, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 885  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> This suit that is the focus of this story is the one Christian Bale is wearing in one of the DVD’s extras. The segment describes how Hoover wanted a certain type of agent and we see Christian ushered into his office wearing a suit that looks _incredible_ on him. It really brings out his cheekbones and brilliant eyes. Enjoy! ;)

_Gods_  
Should not wear  
Their light  
Among  
Mere mortals. 

  


**Sir Jason Percy Frazer  
** "The Golden Apple"  
1922 C.E. 

“Well, darlin’, it’s a nice surprise to see you so early.” Johnny kissed Mel as the lanky Southerner entered his hotel room. “Mmm, nice, indeed. Whatcha got there?” Mel was carrying a garment bag and hatbox.

“You’ll see.”

Intrigued, Johnny sat on the bed. “We’re only goin’ to the movies, darlin’. No need to dress up that much.” He looked down at his own chinos and light-blue cotton shirt.

“It is a bit too fancy for the movies, but I’ll let you judge.” Mel hung the bag on the back of the bathroom door.

“So why’d you bring it?” Johnny grinned. “You puttin’ on a fashion show for me, Sunshine?”

Mel smiled. “That’s right. I want your opinion on this suit.”

Pleased, Johnny said, “Sure thing, sugar.” When Mel closed the door, Johnny teased, “What, you gettin’ modest on me, darlin?”

Mel’s amused voice carried from behind the door. “I want you to get the full effect.”

“Okay.” Johnny scooted up to the headboard and laced his fingers behind his head with an anticipatory smile on his face. His Mel could be quite inventive when he wanted to be. Besides, he was curious about the suit and flattered that Mel wanted his opinion.

& & & & & &

Mel buttoned his suit jacket. The light-blue suit was of the highest fashion: the cut exquisite, his jacket flared in the back, tapered at the waist. His shoes were shined, his shirt white silk, and his tie a matching light-blue and made of heavy silk. He carefully fastened his cufflinks, the diamonds flashing in the bathroom lighting.

He took out his comb, his black hair shining from the pomade. He had worn this suit when Hoover had made his first trip to Chicago to check on the Dillinger Squad. Ordinarily, Mel did not wear his most expensive suits to work. It was not practical, as agents were often called out to the field, and it would not do to wear diamond cufflinks that could be easily lost, or a suit torn or dirtied.

He did wear his best for important meetings, and Hoover coming to Chicago was important. Mel had worn this suit as he had come into the office, barely registering people staring at him as his thoughts and nerves were centered on Hoover. Doris had called out that Hoover was already waiting in his office…

& & & & & &

_Mel quickly entered his office, carrying his fedora. Hoover was seated behind Mel’s desk, talking to Clyde Tolson, who was sitting in another chair by the window. Both men turned at his arrival._

_Jayee looked stunned._

_**Oh, dear, I hope nothing’s wrong with my suit.** _

_The Director was a stickler for proper appearance._

_“Welcome to Chicago, Director Hoover, Mr. Tolson.”_

_“Thank you, um, Agent Purvis,” said Hoover._

_Mel smiled. “We have made great progress.”_

_“Good, good.” Hoover stood and approached Mel with a predatory gleam in his eye. Uncomfortable, Mel took a step back._

_“That is excellent, Melvin.” Hoover’s eyes were raking him up-and-down._

_Mel was very uncomfortable, indeed._

& & & & & &

_After the meeting, Carter had taken him aside._

_“Mel, what are you doing?”_

_“What?"_

_“Wearing this suit!”_

_“I realize it’s a little high-toned, but I wanted to look my best for the meeting…”_

_“Mel.” Carter gripped his arm. “You shouldn’t wear this suit to the office.”_

_A little put out and still jangled from his meeting with Hoover, who had managed to put his hands on him more than once in a most unprofessional manner with Tolson looking on, Mel frowned._

_“Just trust me on this, Mel.”_

& & & & & &

“Are you preparin’ for the Paris runway, sugar?”

Mel smiled as he was brought back to the present. “Keep your pants on, darlin’.”

“Wouldn’t you rather they be off?”

Mel chuckled as he heard the smirk in his lover’s voice. _Ever the incorrigible._

He took one last look in the mirror and picked up his hat, opening the door.

The same stunned expression that had been on Hoover’s face that day was on Johnny’s now.

_Why do people keep looking at me like that?_

Johnny blinked, then jumped off the bed and grabbed Mel’s arms.

“Don’t wear that suit!”

“Why, what’s wrong, John?”

“I…it’s just…” Johnny shook his head. “No wonder Hoover fell in lust with you.”

“Johnny…”

His lover stroked his arms. “Don’t wear this suit for anyone but me, Sunshine.”

“I don’t know what the fuss is all about. Carter said I shouldn’t wear it to the office. I admit I look pretty good in it…”

 _“Pretty_ good?!” Johnny squeezed Mel’s arms. “Honey, just don’t wear this suit outside this room.” He shook his head. “And your Carter is a smart man.”

Mel smiled at his concerned lover. “All right, Johnny.”

Johnny lifted Mel’s hand and gently kissed warm fingers. “You look so pretty, honey, like an angel. I feel a little guilty about puttin’ my carnal desires on you.”

Mel laughed softly. “You needn’t worry about that.”

“Better take this suit off, sweetheart. Can’t be mussin’ up somethin’ so pretty.”

“I don’t mind,” Mel pouted.

“Ah, now, sweetness, I don’t mean I wouldn’t muss your pretty self up.”

Johnny kissed Mel with an impish grin, his lover laughing as he began to remove his suit with Johnny’s help.


End file.
